


Self Indulgent fics? In THIS Economy?

by Zonerz



Series: Infinite Post-Forces [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: How foolish, I love him, No but please guys this is Erik, Other, You thought you could get out of this one without me bringing in my shitty OCs?, be kind, ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonerz/pseuds/Zonerz
Summary: Infinite's out here tryna live his life,,,, find the truth out about his squad,,,,, when this green and black lil shit just runs along and throws a wrench in his plans smh. This is Erik!! I hope yall like him.





	Self Indulgent fics? In THIS Economy?

The hectic sounds of the city nightlife blare in the distance. Honking cars, sirens, faint footsteps of people walking home from a late show. The crinkle of scattered paper flitting by in the breeze, shared with the crackle of a small fire somewhere nearby. Yes, this was the city life.

The jackal frowned as he gazed from glowing sign to sign, address to address before referring once more to the paper in his hands. He scowls and crunches it up in frustration before shoving it in his coat pocket. Yep. He was lost.

He let out a long sigh, his form engulfed by the pink light of one of the many club signs. He continued to walk rather aimlessly as he recollected his thoughts. It’d been several months since his final encounter with Shadow at the cemetery, and thank Chaos for that. But, he was hardly any closer in finding out if his squad was truly still out there. He had attempted at raiding several of Dr. Eggman’s bases, only to find them empty. It didn’t help that hardly anyone dared to place their trust in him. Hell, he’d even been placed under temporary arrest by the Zone Cops. Charges of dimensional disruption, at the worst possible time as well of course. The jackal scoffed to himself once more, _‘All of them. Wastes of my time.’_

He stopped at the edge of an alleyway which lead out to a more public sector of town. He blew a stray strand of hair out of his face as he fished the piece of paper out of his pocket, once more re-reading the address. He had finally tracked down one of the supposed doctors who had attempted to help his squad, but if he couldn't even _find_ the man, then, well, he’d be stuck in the same spot he’d been in for months. Gadget had tried helping him out at first, but once the Zone Cops took Finn away, they had been separated and Finn hadn’t found reason to return for Gadget’s help just yet. If he could avoid looking some of the Former Resistance members in the eye, he’d be perfectly fine with it.

Suddenly, his ears pricked up as he scanned the dark alleyway, now intensely aware of every small scratch and skid he heard around him. ‘ _Someone’s coming.’_

He stayed frozen in place for a minute. Then two. But the footsteps had stopped. He slowly slid the paper back into his pocket and took a quiet step into the alley, tail flicking behind him. Another step. A third. He accidentally kicked a can, froze, and heard someone else shift further down and around the slight bend. The white noise that police sirens had been a few minutes ago now seemed like they were blaring in his ears as he strained to hear what was happening around him. ‘ _Breathing. Ragged breathing. A deep breath. Running.’_

Finn readied himself, fists up as the figure turned the bend at a sprint. They hesitated and Finn took his advantage, grabbing and flipping them over, slamming them into the cement easily pinning them down, “ _What’re you doing here!?”_

The figure groaned then hissed, “ _Chaos, what do you think I was doing?”_

_“Were you following me?”_

The figure lets out a curt, “ ** _HA!_ ** ” As he tries getting out of the Jackal’s grip. “Why would I bother following someone like _you?_ I got my own places to be, _fox.”_ He swings his left leg back and catches Finn in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. The figure slides out of his grasp and gracefully hops back on his feet.

Finn growls as he stares at the now apparent hedgehog, the streetlights giving him a clearer look. He stares back at Finn, green eyes illuminated like the neon signs on the same block against black irises. There's an icy blue in them to balance the green. A pattern of something similar to flames with the same toxic green dancing up his otherwise black quills. _‘Where have I seen him before.’_

But the jackal didn't get much time to think before the hedgehog started making another run for it. “ _HEY!_ ” Finn shouted as he got up hastily and began to run after him. The hedgehog glanced back, first shocked then rolling his eyes as he kept going. Finn gained substantial ground as they turned a sharp corner and reached out to yank him back by the collar. But the hedgehog danced to the side, coming to a near complete stop while Finn stumbled ahead, momentum carrying him. He jerked back around to face the man.

A prideful smirk on his face. _‘He’s having fun with this.’_ Finn growled, fists clenching as the man fluidly bows and begins to slowly back up.

“Nice chase there! Could work on your form a bit though. And while I’d _love_ to stay and chat, _I've gotta run!_ ” With that he takes one last look at Finn, before turning and starting to sprint away..

.. Only to be stopped by the jackal tackling him to the ground. The man crashes into the cement once more and growls, _“Chaos! What the hell do you want?!”_ He squirms and looks up at Finn, his eyes now ablaze with anger.

“ _Who are you running from?”_

_“Well first it was none of your business, but now I guess I better be running from YOU!”_ He hisses at Finn and the realization hits Finn like a truck.

“ _... You’re one of the convicts from No Zone. How the hell did you get out?”_

The man blinks, now laughs, the bits of blue in his green eyes now flashing with amusement. “How else? _I escaped, idiot!_ And unless you wanna talk with the ZC again, _you better let me go._ ”

They glare at each other for a while. Neither flinching nor budging as those sirens begin to draw close. Finn slowly sits back, “Well, _I might just want to have a good chat with them.”_

The smug look in the other’s eyes flickers out, “E-.. _Excuse me?”_ He cocks a brow in disbelief.

Finn shrugs, “Sure. Im looking for a couple answers on some whereabouts of a few people. The Zone Cops keep track of everything and everyone don’t they? Maybe if I hand over one of their most wanted.. I could get on their good side along with a little bit of help.”

“ _You’re bluffing.”_

“Am I? I've got nothing else to lose at this point.”

The hedgehog shifts, now anxiously eyeing where the sirens are coming from, then back to Finn. Back and forth. Eventually he growls and sighs, “ _Okay fine, listen here!_ Just…! If you can keep me out of the ZC’s hands, I could help you out if you’re looking to track people down, or make a few threats.”

Now it’s Finn’s turn to cock a brow. He looks down at him suspiciously. “Why are you suddenly _interested?”_

He shrugs, “I like stirring up some trouble, sides if it keeps me out of that stupid cell for a few days more then I’d more than gladly play a part. Plus I'm familiar with this part of town if you’re lookin’ for somewhere specific!”

Finn shoves him down into the cement again, “ _How’d you know that?”_

He coughs, “ _Chaos..! I saw ya several blocks back looking from a stupid paper to the buildings. I'm not an idiot!”_

Blue and Amber eyes pierce the hedgehog as Finn analyzes him. Thinking. The sirens grow louder behind them as green eyes grow tense once more. “ _Hey. You’re gonna have to make a decision there, Jackal..!”_

“ _Quiet!”_ He barks as his head keeps spinning with pros and cons. Finally,

‘ _What the hell.’_

He growls and jumps up, grabbing the hedgehog by the arm and jerking him to his feet. “ _We gotta go!_ **_Now!_ ** _”_ He shoves him forward down the street and both begin to run.

_“_ HAHA! Alright! That’s what I wanted to see!”

_“Shut up and keep running!”_

~~~~~~

The two duck out of the way of the flashing lights of police cars as they catch their breaths. Finn keeps a look out. After several long minutes, the activity dies down and the hedgehog stands, stretching a bit.

“What did you _do_ to make them so hellbent on tracking you down? Must’ve been awful with that insanely secured cell of yours back at the prison.”

The hedgehog blinks and looks back at him with a shrug, “Not a _whole_ lot. More of what I _could_ do. Plus, I _may_ be responsible for the deaths of a _few_ Zone Cops and some collateral damage. But that was a while ago. I’ve never been in their good graces.”

“Neither was I and yet I got out smoothly in a couple of months.”

He rolls his eyes and sneers, “Well aren’t we _special.”_

Finn huffs, “ _Don’t forget I can turn you over to them whenever I want.”_

He turns to the jackal with a glare, “ _You wouldn’t.”_

“Try me.”

The hedgehog scowls and shakes his head, “ _Tch.”_ He stops and looks around, “Fine, whatever. But we need to know actual names if we’re gonna be putting up with each other for a while.” He extends a hand.

Finn crosses his arms and looks up at him suspiciously. “You’re EXE. And you _know_ who I am.”

He rolls his eyes and pushes his hand again for emphasis, “It’s _Erik, actually._ EXE is what the numbskulls in the white jackets call me.”

Finn studies him for a moment before shaking it, “Finn.”

Erik nods and lets go, finally content. “See? _Easy._ ” He backs off and gives Finn some space, crossing his arms as he watches the city life go by now.

Finn huffs, doing the same as his thoughts envelop him. He can’t say particularly _why_ he decided to keep this miscreant around, but, if anything, a gut feeling says the trouble he brings to the already hated Jackal could be worth it.


End file.
